Revenge
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Most people tended to write Fred off as not very smart, or even plain stupid. Not many people knew it, but Fred was actually a lot smarter than he seemed. Even his friends didn't realize this sometimes. When Fred decided to get revenge on Gogo for calling him brainless, it results in crazy chaos, as Fred finds other ways to torture his friend
1. The dare

**Author's note:**

Most people tended to write Fred off as not very smart, or even plain _stupid._ Not many people knew it, but Fred was actually a lot smarter than he seemed. Even his friends didn't realize this sometimes. Solid proof of that was a nickname he had been given- brainless. Now, normally Fred would take the teasing and ignore it. But eventually, he was _done_ being called brainless. Eventually, he decided that maybe it was time to strike back at one of the main people who called him brainless- the one that had given him the nickname in the first place, as a matter of fact. One of his best friends, Gogo Tomago.

Sure, Gogo was nice to him sometimes too, but she was the one that seemed to write him off the most. So one day, he began planning his revenge.

Three days later, it was done.

See, Fred knew one of Gogo's few weaknesses- she pretty much _always_ accepted dares. He knew she sometimes considered herself one of the bravest kids at SFIT, which was probably true, but also could work to his advantage.

Fred tried to keep an evil smirk off of his face as he knocked on the door to Gogo's lab, holding the mixture he had asked Honey to make for him. He had been waiting forever for this, and couldn't wait to see how she would react.

 **Gogo's POV**

Gogo looked up from her bike- she didn't know if she'd _ever_ finish that project- when she heard the knock at her door. "Yeah?"

The door opened, and Fred came in.

"Oh. Hey Fred."

"Hey Gogo."

She glanced at what he was holding. It was some kind of liquid, but she had no idea what it was.

"What are you here for?" she asked.

Fred glanced down at the liquid. "I have a dare."

Gogo's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't afraid of dares, but one never knew what Fred would come up with.

"What is it?"

"You'll do it?"

"Maybe."

"Okay! I'll explain conditions. Challenge ends tonight. If you give in before then, I win. Otherwise, you win."

"Why would I give in? And what do I have to do?" Gogo rolled her eyes. _He_ really _thinks I would lose?_ She laughed.

 **Fred's POV**

She just _laughed in his face_.

That would make things even better.

Fred shook it off, like he always did. "You just have to drink this."

"You didn't answer why I would give in."

"I have the thing that counters the... effects."

"What effects?"

"You'll see," Fred shrugged. "If you're not too sc-"

He didn't even finish the word. Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Game on, brainless."

 _See?_ Fred thought. _This will be_ perfect!

He handed her the drink, and she shrugged, and downed the whole thing. "That's it?"

"That's it. See you later."

"Sure, later," she rolled her eyes.

Fred left the lab, closing the door behind him, and doing the best to keep the evil grin from showing on his face.

 _She totally fell for it._

 _Perfect._


	2. First effects

**Author's note: Well here we go! Now I get to start my fun! :D**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **And to respond to my reviews:**

 **Ringmaster118: Yeah, I like that too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Lovesbugsalot: Well read this chapter, and you'll find out what happened**

 **Gogo's POV**

I don't get why that idiot thinks I'm going to _lose_. I mean, all I did was drink the weird stuff. I thought it was going to, like, taste _horrible_ , but it didn't. It didn't really taste... like anything, actually. So I don't get why he thinks I'm going to 'give in' or something.

He said something about effects... didn't he?

I wonder what those are.

 **Fred's POV**

It was around twenty minutes later when a piercing scream came from Gogo's lab. Fred, who was reading a comic books, smiled and pretended not to notice.

 _It's working_.

 **Honey's POV**

Honey looked up in shock as soon as Gogo started screaming. For a moment she wondered what must have happened. Then she remember the mixture she'd given Fred, and how he'd taken it, and gone straight for Gogo's lab.

 _Oh no... he wasn't_ really _going to give it to her was he?!_

I dropped what I was doing- literally- and ran for her lab, almost crashing into Hiro, who had decided to do the same thing.

 _Fred... if you did this to her..._

 **Gogo's POV**

I shuddered, breathing hard. After a minute, I looked up, trying to figure out where I was. The answer to that was on the floor of my lab, I guess.

I heard the door open, but I wasn't sure if it was real, or if I was just hallucinating.

Again.

Yeah, I didn't mention that's what the freaking thing did...

Somebody was next to me now. No, two.

"Gogo?"

Honey.

"What happened?"

Hiro.

He put his hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I slapped it. He let out a quiet yelp, and pulled his hand away.

" _Don't touch me,_ Hamada," I hissed.

"Did Fred give you the liquid?" Honey asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

"Well..." Honey blushed. "I made it for him... I didn't think he would do that to you though..."

"No it's fine. It's actually a dare," I shrugged.

"A dare?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." I got up, shaking my head. Almost immediately, I almost fell over again as the entire world seemed to spin all over the place.

"Whoa, Gogo-" Hiro went to help me, but I slapped his hand again.

"I said _don't touch me_."

"Okay, okay..." Hiro said, putting his hands up and backing away.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Honey said worriedly.

I shrugged. "Yeah. It'll be fine."

 **Fred's POV**

Fred was listening to the entire conversation outside of Gogo's lab. He laughed slightly when he heard the black haired girl say she was fine.

 _Sure, make it last longer if you want._

 _I can't wait to see the look on her face when she has to admit I won._

He didn't hate Gogo. She _was_ one of his friends. But you can't win _all_ the time, right? He had just decided that maybe it was time to get her back for all the times _she_ showed _him_ up in something.

Fred finished his eavesdropping, and went back to his spot in the lab, humming something like the theme song from 'Batman'.

 _This is going to be one of the best days of my life_.


	3. Second effects

**Author's note: Okay, I'm back to this one! This fanfiction is endlessly fun to write, so anyways, now I'm going to continue!**

 **DisneyandDreamworksfangirl: I will continue. And... I'm not sure what you mean, the first effects were what happened last chapter :P**

 **Lovesbugsalot: Wow, funny coincidence XD**

 **AltoidsLover: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I am going to continue :)**

 **Gogo's POV**

The second effects of the stupid chem thing started _maybe_ an hour later. While the first had been just dizziness, and occasional hallucinations- not many- it got worse. A _lot_ worse. I could barely stand without falling over, thanks to the fact that the world seemed to pitch and roll underneath my feet. So basically, I locked myself in my lab, and refused to come out.

Then of course, the fact that I was freaking _hallucinating_ didn't help... at... all...

Yeah, hallucinations are _so much fun_.

Notice overloads of sarcasm.

At some point, there was a knock on my door. I didn't look up from what I was doing- which was trying not to electrocute myself- as the door opened.

"Hey Gogo."

It was Fred.

He picked a _bad_ time to come in... As he said that, I jumped like a foot in the air, basically frying my hand at the same time.

"OW! FRED!" I yelled, turning on him. My legs almost collapsed, but I managed to keep myself standing. "What do you want?" I demanded eventually.

Fred smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!"

"You sure?"

 _He knows what the stupid thing does_.

"I'm not giving in, if that's what you're looking for," I snapped.

"Just asking!"

I shook my head. "I _will_ win this, Fred."

He shrugged. "Sure. Sure! Okay. But I'm just saying-"

"Get _out_ of my lab before I punch you," I snapped.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why do you _think_."

"Hey, you were the one that accepted the dare..."

Fred must have seen the look in my eyes, and taken it as a hint to leave. A minute later, I was alone again. I sat quickly, and the spinning reduced slightly.

 _How am I supposed to make it the entire day?!_

 **Fred's POV**

Gogo was losing. Fred could tell. It wasn't _that_ hard, seeing as her eyes were _super_ unfocused, and she obviously could barely stand as it was. He managed to get out of the lab before he started laughing. This was even more fun than getting his super suit for the first time!

Then again, the problem was whether Gogo was going to keep being stubborn or not. Knowing her, it was entirely possible.

There was another shriek from her lab, as Fred doubled over laughing again.

 _There's_ no way _she's going to win this thing._

 _And even if she does..._

He shook his head. Not a chance. Eventually she would have to swallow her pride, and admit she lost something.

Fred couldn't wait to see that when it happened.

 _See if she ever calls me brainless again!_

He went back to his station, resuming his comic book as she shrieked again.

 _Yeah, I'm_ _definitely_ _going to win this._


	4. Third effects

**Author's note: It's hard to be consistent with so many fan fictions, but I'm doing my best! But anyways, we're back to this one! It's probably one of my favorites, actually. Sorry Gogo... but this is** ** _so much fun to write_** **. I hope I'm not doing too badly at writing Fred!**

 **Regularshow565: I'm glad you like it. And it's not mean at all, I mean, who am I kidding, so do I. ;)**

 **The Amazing Cat: The world may never know! And yeah, for this fan fic I just decided that** ** _maybe_** **it was time for Fred to get Gogo back a little bit. The whole** ** _idea_** **of this fan fic was that she had it coming.**

 **The Girl with 4 Fears: Many many many things. :) So far we have hallucinations and dizziness. Basically that's it. :) Though there will be more awesome effects** ** _this_** **chapter.**

 **BTW: This chapter is kind of long. I got carried away XD. Also, the next chapter will be the last. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Fred's POV**

Fred was having more fun in that one afternoon than he probably had ever had in, well, his entire _life_.

The rest of his friends seemed to have mixed feelings about this entire ordeal. Wasabi seemed content enough to let Gogo deal with the effects, but he still flinched every time a shriek came from her lab. Honey, of course, was worried about Gogo, probably because the two had been friends for the longest, and because she was, well, _Honey._ Hiro seemed to go between feeling concern for his friend, and using it as a source of endless entertainment. Sure, he laughed about it with Fred, but Fred also saw him occasionally glancing nervously at the closed door of her lab, like he was worried.

Naturally, it was Honey who eventually came to Fred, to talk to him. At first he didn't hear her. He had a laptop open, and was watching Batman, with the volume in his headphones turned all the way up. He only noticed the taller girl's presence when she literally pulled the headphones off of his head.

"Hey!" he protested, pausing the movie as quickly as he could. He turned to look at Honey. "What'd you interrupt my Batman marathon for?"

Honey shook her head. "Fred, you need to stop."

"But Batman is-"

"Not watching Batman..." she sighed. "The thing with Gogo."

Fred's eyes widened in protest. Stop that? That wasn't fair, it wasn't like it was _his_ fault! Gogo was the one that agreed to it in the _first place_. Why should he stop because of a choice that _she_ made?

"Why?"

Honey shook her head. "Haven't you been listening for the past, I don't know, _hour_ or so?"

Fred shrugged, not _totally_ sure that he should admit that yes, he had been, and he had been dying of laughter as well.

"Fred, I _know_ you have been. I saw you and Hiro laughing about it. What's so funny about making her freak out because of that stuff?"

"Maybe she needs to woman up," Fred said, smiling as he used the words that Gogo said to everybody on the team at _least_ twice a day.

"This isn't funny, Fred!" Honey groaned. "Seriously, I'm asking you to stop. Now."

"And let her win?"

"This isn't about winning or losing this stupid bet, Fred. You got your revenge, isn't that enough?"

"Who said anything about revenge?!" He backed away slightly as Honey's eyes narrowed. She normally was sweet and happy, but when she got mad, which wasn't often, she could be pretty frightening. "Okay, so it is sort of revenge. But she was the one that accepted it!"

"She didn't know, Fred!"

"That's kind of the point of dares..."

"Fred!" Honey's eyes narrowed even more.

On another day, maybe, Fred might have backed down. But he had come this far, and he was _not_ going to let this get ruined."

"No Honey, I won't."

"You-"

There was another shriek from Gogo's lab.

Honey gave Fred a death glare, then shook her head.

"We'll talk more later."

Then she ran out of the room, towards Gogo's lab.

Fred couldn't help but smile as he put his headphones back on. _Sorry Honey, but I can't give this up now._

He went back to watching Batman.

 **Gogo's POV**

I don't know how much longer I can even take this. I don't know how much time I had left either. A few minutes? Hours? Days? Who knows.

The entire room basically was flipping over and over again, in front of my vision. Even when I closed my eyes, I could still feel it rolling. Even when I _wasn't_ standing. I had basically given up trying to stand, and let myself just _fall._ At least then I had the floor, as something solid.

My vision was messed up too, thanks to said hallucinations. Sometimes the room looked like it was, sometimes everything looked just... different. Sometimes the walls would seem to shrink, until the room was tiny, like a closet almost.

That's what the shrieking was all about.

I _hate_ small spaces...

And hallucinating.

But I hate Fred most of all.

I _hate him_ right now.

It's not _really_ his fault.

But still...

I can't _stand_ this.

At some point, I felt _somebody_ help me up, off the floor, at least so I was sitting. I flinched as everything spun around, almost making me sick. I leaned against the person, breathing hard.

"Gogo... oh my gosh are you okay?!"

Honey.

"No, I'm obviously not!" I snapped.

"Whoa, Gogo... I told Fred to stop but... he wouldn't."

"Stupid idiot..." I hissed. "I swear, I'll _murder_ him for this."

 _Even though... you know... it's_ kind of _my own fault..._

"You want me to-"

"No."

"Gogo, you like, can't stand at all, plus you've been shrieking every five minutes. That's... bad."

"It could be worse..." I muttered. "Just... get out of here. Leave me alone."

"Gogo-"

"Honey, _go_."

She moved away. Instantly, I collapsed back to the floor. She went to help me again, but I stopped her.

"Just _leave me alone_.

"Okay, okay."

A minute later, the door closed.

I shook my head, trying to get over the dizziness, and the spinning. Trying to make it stop.

But it _wouldn't_.

I _can't let Fred win this_.

No matter what it takes.

I'm not letting him win.


	5. The end

**Author's note: I was** ** _going_** **to update my other fan fic, but I ended up getting on a roll with this one, so might as well finish it off. Anyways, respond to the few reviews I got in the short time between posting chapter, and here we go!**

 **Lovesbugsalot: What now? *raises eyebrows* I mean, Gogo wouldn't exactly just** ** _admit_** **that Fred would win... So...**

 **Ringmaster118: So much mental conflict :-o I mean, I understand where you're coming from. I hadn't really thought about both sides of things** ** _really_** **until last chapter.**

 **This chapter will** ** _probably_** **be shorter**

 **Fred's POV**

It took six hours.

 _Six hours_ of waiting.

But in the end, it was _so worth it_.

Fred was in the middle of watching Batman- again- when he heard somebody come into his lab. He took his headphones off, wondering if it was Honey, coming to annoy him again.

Nope.

It was Gogo.

"Gogo!" he said cheerfully. "Long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Shut up," she snapped.

Fred crossed his arms, closing the laptop. "I would be nicer to me, Gogo, if you want this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a glass of liquid.

"And that is?"

"The thing that reverses the effects, as promised," Fred shrugged.

Gogo's unfocused eyes locked on it.

"You want it?" Fred shook it slightly.

"Yes," Gogo groaned, after waiting a full minute.

Fred's smile grew. "Admit it then."

Gogo's eyes narrowed. "Admit _what_."

"That you lost."

Gogo looked like she wanted to murder him. But he knew she wouldn't.

"Fine, you won, are you happy?" she sighed.

"Couldn't really hear you, say it again," Fred smirked. He was enjoying this _so much_.

"You heard me the first time, idiot!"

Fred shook his head slightly. "Talking to me like that is not going to get you anywhere, Tomago. You know, it took Honey a couple days to get this mix right." Casually, he tilted it to the side as if he was going to spill it, and saw Gogo's eyes widen.

"No! Don't."

"Say it."

"Fine! You win, Fred."

"And...?"

"What else do you want?!" she groaned.

"Apologize," Fred smirked. "For calling me brainless."

"You want me to-"

"Yes, I do."

Gogo stared at the liquid in his hand. "How do I know that's not more of the stuff?"

"I swear, it's not," Fred said quickly. "Trust me."

"Trust _you?_ "

"Do you _want_ it or not."

"Fine..."

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry for calling you brainless," Gogo sighed.

Fred's smile grew. He handed Gogo the liquid. She looked at it distrustfully, then drank it.

For a minute, Fred was worried that something had messed up. If it didn't work, she _would_ kill him. Instead, her eyes refocused, and she stopped being so... unstable.

"Did it work...?" Fred asked.

"Yeah..." Gogo said, taking a couple deep breaths.

Fred was relieved that it had- he didn't want to extend the torture for his friend now that she had admitted he won- but at the same time, that had been the best afternoon of his life.

"You hate me, don't you?" he sighed.

To his surprise, Gogo laughed. "Hate you?! I mean, I'm a _little_ mad at you, but..."

"You deserved it?"

"I wasn't going to say that, Freddie."

"Ok."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Never again, if you speak of this to _anybody_ outside of the group, I will personally hunt you down and _kill_ you."

"Okay," Fred held up his hands. "I won't, I swear."

She sighed, and left.

Fred felt exhilarated.

 _I_ won _. I actually won!_

 _Well..._

"Hey Gogo?" he called after her.

A minute later, she came back. "What do you want now?"

"Um... Sorry...?"

"For what."

"I didn't realize the thing was _that_ bad."

Gogo smiled, which she rarely did, _especially_ when she was in a bad mood. "Nah, it's fine. You got me pretty good anyways. Just... don't do it again."

"Unless you call me brainless."

"You're smarter than you act sometimes, Fred..." she sighed, shaking her head, and left.

 **And that's the end! I _really_ enjoyed this fan fiction. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for, and if you liked it, and bothered to take the time to tell me so, then thanks. That's another fan fiction I can check off my list of in progress ones! For my first story that had Fred as a major character, I hope I did okay. Anyways, thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
